Various methods and devices for the treatment of sinusitis have been developed over the last few decades. Some of those methods involve dilating a sinus ostia with inflatable devices (e.g., balloon catheters) that are inserted trans-nasally or via a trans-canine fossa approach.
A need exists for new and improved methods and devices for treating sinusitis.